scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
St. Asterisk
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:St._Asterisk.png }} St. Asterisk is a hospital. It receives unusual patients. This is where Maxwell's brother Kenpo is encountered. There is 1 full Starite Mission and 7 Starite Shards to be collected. NPCs and objects present: *@operationleg (2x) *@operationarm (2x) *@operationbody *Kenpo *Surgeon *Surgical Table *Ambulance *Clown *Heart *Nurse *Orthopaedist *Black Knight *King Arthur *Patient (2x) *Wheelchair (2x) *Paramedic *Cooler *Rescue Helicopter *Stork Starite Shards Procedural Content! This Starite Shard unlocks Kenpo Problem: 'Give me something that I can use to preform surgery! '''Solution: ' Give the surgeon an X-ray machine or scalpel,but if instead of any surgery or medical purpose items you give the surgeon a weapon,you'll earn the shard and see Kempo running away with the surgeon after him. '''The Best Medicine! Problem: '''Help me laugh again! '''Solution: '''Add the adjective 'laughing', 'funny on the clown or make a comedian '''Heart Attack! Problem: '''Stop the attacking heart! '''Solution: '''Kill the heart for the nurse or add the adjective 'idle', 'frozen or 'fake' on the heart '''Outdated Equipment! Problem: '''I need new equipment for the hospital! '''Solution: '''Give the orthopaedist a First Aid Kit or a Needle '''A Day at the Races! Problem: '''Seeing something painted with my team colors would really motivate me to win the race! '''Solution: '''Paint any object red or blue '''What's in the Box? Problem: '''I left what I was delivering to the transplant patient behind! '''Solution: '''Place a heart or liver for the paramedic '''Special Delivery! Problem: 'I forgot what I'm supposed to be delivering! Can you help me? '''Solution: ' Give the stork a baby. Starite: Doctors on Call! '''Goal: Help the patients that are being delivered to St. Asterisk Hospital! Problem 1: This kitten is sick as a dog! Write something to cure it! Hints *I'm sick as a dog. Help cure me. *I need an animal doctor. *I need a veterinarian. Solution: ''' Give the kitten some medicine or use the third hint '''Problem 2: Ouch! It must be a tooth ache! Hints *Ouch! I have a tooth ache. *Who can check the health of teeth? *I need a dentist. Solution: Give the teeth braces or use the third hint Problem 3: The robot is broken! Help it function again! Hints *Help me function again. *Who makes robots? *I need a roboticist. Solution: Give the robot a battery or use the third hint Problem 4: The book's story isn't complete! Where is the last chapter? Hints *My story isn't complete! Where is the last chapter? *Who is an expert on writing? *I need a writer. Solution: Use a pen or page on the book or use the third hint Final Problem: It looks like something is broken under the hood! Hints *It looks like something is broken under my hood. *Who would you take a broken car to? *I need a mechanic. Solution: Give the jalopy a new engine or use the third hint Trivia *An asterisk is what looks like a tiny star (*) which is used to censor swears words and vulgarity. *In the second floor of St. Asterisk, there is a poster of a human body. The player can interact with the body parts and random things will come out. This is likely a reference to the game Operation. *The shard task with a stork is somewhat of a reference to Dumbo, but the answer is a baby, not a baby elephant. *The Starite Shard A Day at the Races may be a reference to the Queen album and the film of the same name. Category:Areas Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels